


奶香

by Jiujiu99



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiujiu99/pseuds/Jiujiu99





	奶香

张九龄有时候挺讨厌自己的这个身体的，明明是个男孩子竟然会有乳房。虽然没有女孩子那样丰满，但是穿着大褂总是可以看到那里鼓鼓的两团，有时候还能看见凸起来的小点。  
那是王九龙这个小畜生在上台前不分轻重捏出来的。  
小黑猫刷着微博也觉得苦恼，进了夏天以后自己的胸就跟二次发育一样，竟然比之前又大了些。已经有不少的粉丝每次看着现场的图都会调侃他为师姐了，这鼓鼓的乳房不是师姐还能是什么呀？  
猫崽子每每这时候就会看着躺在自己身边的搭档兼男朋友，明明图片中看着胸也是一样的大，怎么就许说他的是腹肌自己就是二次发育啦？张九龄拿自己的手指戳了戳身边的大男孩，泄愤地凑上去隔着衬衫咬了一口男朋友的胸肌。  
呸，口感一点也不好。  
王九龙本来也没怎么睡熟，自己男朋友在身边一直刷微博，也没过来抱着自己怎么可能就睡得着。这时候迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，揉了揉小黑猫的头发，又捏了捏他的嘴唇，哑着声音问：  
“老大，怎么啦？”  
“没什么，睡觉！”  
说着就把手机屏幕摁灭，扔在床头，钻进了白萨耶摩的怀里。虽然口感不太好，但是抱着还是挺舒服的。张九龄又抱紧了些这精瘦的腰，在睡前恍惚地想着这大白儿子太瘦了得让他多吃点。王九龙看着师哥柔顺的发顶，低着头凑上去亲了亲。  
“师哥，晚安，爱你。”  
等到张九龄醒来的时候才觉得有点不对，不知怎么的胸前竟然感觉有些涨，他以为是自己的白儿子手臂压着自己了，加上晚上空调没开多凉，闷的。  
今晚温度得调低点，张九龄一边把身上旺仔的手臂轻轻地拿开，一边想着。  
可是进到卫生间洗漱的时候，张九龄才意识到不太对劲。嘴上还含着牙刷，小黑猫看着镜子里自己胸前的那一片水渍有些发呆。  
或者说应该是，奶渍。  
妈的，爸爸昨晚梦游喝奶还把奶打翻了吗？  
这么想着张九龄觉得自己的胸口又变涨了，睡衣上的颜色又变深了些，这太不对了太不对了，这奶怕不是从爸爸身上出来的吧？  
张九龄叼着牙刷走到门口心虚地看了看卧室，大白儿子还在睡觉，抱着被子皱着眉，似乎是因为师哥已经起床了有点不习惯。小黑猫轻轻地把卫生间的门带上反锁，把睡衣往脖子上一撸，一句卧槽就伴随着牙膏泡沫含含糊糊地冒出来了。  
往常一直被师弟啃玩的乳头此时更是艳得不行，硬得跟个小石子儿似的，乳头上还有莫名其妙的乳白液体。张九龄碰了碰，发现它比往常还要敏感很多，碰一碰都会流出奶来。小黑猫很震惊地捏了捏乳头，一下子疼得松开了手，这又疼又酥的感觉真是太要命了。  
张九龄迅速地把衣服放了下来，睡衣上的那片奶渍因为离开体温一段时间，那块布料变得有些凉了。被他这么粗暴地把衣服撩回去，一下子布料没轻没重地磨到了自己的乳头，小黑猫又发出了一声闷哼。  
他一边面无表情地刷牙，一边想着这他妈究竟怎么回事，最后只能回忆起昨晚睡觉前是不是说了要喂师弟吃多点长胖些。张九龄低头看了看自己的睡衣，只懂得机械地刷牙，不愿意再想下去了。  
妈的为什么，为什么师弟长胖会被老天理解成他要喂师弟喝奶，你妈的为什么。  
可是不管怎么样，眼下的情况还是要解决的。刷了牙之后他溜进了厕所，再次反锁了一道门，眼睛滴溜溜地转着找着拿什么东西遮一遮自己身上这不断流着奶的胸。  
毛巾太厚了而且太粗糙，这么磨下去怕不是会在台上直接高潮了。纸巾又太薄，看着这个出奶的量，肯定撑不过一个晚上。张九龄翻了翻终于在洗手池下的柜子里找到了一盒化妆棉，两个男生平常都是毛毛躁躁的，除了专场一般都不怎么化妆，买了这盒东西回来没几天就被张九龄塞进柜子里。  
没想到嫌弃了这么久的化妆棉终于有用了，张九龄把盒子从柜子里拿出来看了看，还好没过期也能用。小黑猫毫不心疼地就拿了几张出来，叠在自己的乳房上，把乳头严严实实地包住了。又拿出了医用胶带，把化妆棉都固定好了，胶带在娇嫩的皮肤上就这么粘了好几层。等到两边都弄好的时候，他又找了平常不怎么喷的香水，稍稍地喷了一些。  
本来还愁着这衣服怎么办，发现还有一件王九龙换下的衬衫，衣服料子比较厚，穿上去也看不到什么。张九龄索性就把睡裤也脱下来与睡衣一并洗了，不然这奶味也太重了。  
所以等到王九龙终于醒过来，发现身边的位置早就凉了，他着急地喊着自己的师哥，把正在厕所抽烟的师哥给打断了。  
“嘛呢，就几分钟没见到爸爸就这么想我啊？”张九龄叼着烟开了门，猝不及防地就被抱住了。一米九三的大高个抱着一米八的师哥，就像抱着小朋友一样，可是表情却是十分委屈。  
师弟把头放在师哥的肩窝上，不断地蹭着，软软的头发蹭得师哥的耳朵都痒痒。师弟委委屈屈地控诉他，“我还以为你不要我了呢，以前…以前你有女朋友的时候就是会这样抛下我的…”  
张九龄心里咯噔一顿，倒是不知道自己这么宠着的楠楠还有这样的想法，他抱住的脸把他扳过来与自己对视，“楠楠乖，师哥全世界最喜欢楠楠。”温柔了没两秒，又趁机薅他的头发，“还有，你个小没良心的，你怎么不说我那时候好不容易的一次约会又被九春的电话叫回来，说你个大高个喝醉了谁都不肯跟着走？”  
王九龙倒是没想到撒娇的剧情突然反转，原来自己的小心思早早就被发现，他又抱住了自己的小师哥，讨好地亲了亲他的耳垂：“那还不是因为我爱师哥嘛，楠楠最爱的就是师哥了”抱着抱着又往他脖子上嗅了嗅，“老大，你今天怎么喷香水了，不是真的有约会吧！”说着好像自己又被抛弃了一样。  
张九龄被问得突然想起来自己身上的变化，有些僵硬，“想什么呢，这不是夏天太热了，穿大褂净冒汗。我怕咱俩在台上站上一个多小时，都把前排观众给熏死了。”王九龙信以为真，又嗅了嗅，“师哥这个香水还挺好闻，竟然还有一股奶味。”  
张九龄急急忙忙地推开了师弟，背对着他走出了卫生间，“小孩还没断奶呢？爸爸出去给你热牛奶去。赶紧的刷牙换衣服去，咱俩等会早点去后台对对活。”王九龙被推开得莫名其妙，不过还是乖乖地开始刷牙，但是这里确实有一股若隐若现的奶味，比平常喝的奶还要香一些。“明明就是有奶味嘛。”王九龙在心里想。  
来到三里屯，一群拿着长枪短炮的姑娘们早就在那等着了。张九龄今天比较烦躁，带着口罩和墨镜就这么进了剧场，也没有和她们打招呼，只留下王九龙在后面释放旺仔光波，好赶紧摆脱她们。  
说是对活其实也就是有一搭没一搭地聊天，剧场里表演的节目早就熟记于心，商演的节目又还没想全乎，大师哥还在为自己的新活烦恼着。不过闷在家里也想不出包袱来，俩人早点来后台也是为了散散心，透透气。  
只不过今天的张九龄似乎格外的暴躁，对着王九龙还好一些，和平常也没什么不同。面对着别的师兄弟，那脸就分外的冷。虽然台上是总是被欺负，台下大家还是不太敢逗他，也就饼四这对师兄完全不怵他。不过今天也没排到他俩，龄龙就是来攒底的，后台的人慢慢都走开了，就剩下这两人一人坐在沙发一旁。  
“老大，你今天不舒服吗？怎么看上去脸色这么差？”王九龙十分担心自己的师哥，以往身体不舒服他也不会说的，因为就这样不上台，会被同行笑话。  
张九龄从草稿纸上抬眼看了看他，挤出了个很开心的笑容，心里却是几百句没出口的脏话。妈的，哪个男的看到自己的乳房还会出奶了会觉得开心的？想到这他觉得那几层化妆棉似乎已经快要被浸透了，已经感受到了那种黏糊糊湿哒哒的感觉。  
“下面有请相声演员张九龄王九龙为我们带来《反七口》。”  
主持人已经报了幕，张九龄强忍住自己的不适，尽可能地让自己忽略胸前那股莫名的奇异的快感，带着大师哥应有的气势上了台。王九龙跟在他的身后，总觉得今天师哥不太对。  
好在这场活也没有什么激烈的动作，俩人在一起之后在舞台上也不怎么打了，张九龄好歹也能站在话筒前好好地讲这段相声。  
只不过这剧场的空调真是太糟糕了，明明温度已经很低了，他还是一直冒汗。加上里面的单衣和大褂，三十多度的天穿了两件衣服，汗早就出不停了。正当他掰着手指头和师弟数着家里有几口人的时候，他突然感觉到胶带松开了。  
因为天气太热，他这里衣也穿得松松垮垮的，浸透了奶的化妆棉就这样顺着他的乳房滑过他的肚脐，悄无声息地掉在地上。还好那时候的他刚好站在台子里，外面有大褂遮着，观众什么也看不见。  
不过王九龙看得见。  
他感受到师哥那几秒钟的僵硬，他赶紧把话接了过来，带着疑惑地看到了地上那一块湿漉漉的化妆棉。早上在卫生间的奶香又出现了，只不过比那时候浓郁了很多。  
这是什么？  
张九龄没有回应他的疑问，看都没看一眼化妆棉，便将他踢进了桌子底下。旺仔可能的确是与奶比较有缘分，他一边继续着嘴上的活，一边偷瞄着师哥的大褂。师哥的大褂一边已经可以看到微微凸起的点了，另外一边还是很平整没有什么区别。他又凑近了些，果然闻到了一股诱人的奶香。  
王九龙适时地砸了个现挂，趁着观众们都在笑的时候，张九龄扯了扯他的手指，小小声地对他说，“下台再说，给我好好演。”王九龙看着师哥笑得可开心了，别人都以为他是因为这个现挂砸得过瘾，谁知道他是在想自己今晚可以加餐了。  
好不容易撑完了返场，张九龄走到后台的时候，脚步都是浮的，脸上早就有了不正常的潮红。早演完的师兄弟们都回家了，平常倒是还会留下来继续闹一下他们，因为今天下午在后台大家都能看到张九龄的状态不对，王 九龙早早就和几位师兄弟嘱咐了，晚上早点回去。  
这时候后台只剩下了一两位在收拾的工作人员，俩人很礼貌地与工作人员问好，然后王九龙将自己的师哥扶到了后台的洗手间里。  
外面太多粉丝了，不能让她们看到师哥现在的样子。  
刚一进到洗手间，张九龄就倚着墙壁不想动了，手不由自主地放在了自己的胸前，一直在喘粗气。今天这衣服布料真是太不友好了，贴身又不细腻，磨着自己的乳头磨了快一个小时，不用看都知道肯定是湿了。好在衣服够厚，外面的大褂好歹没事。  
一进到密闭的空间，王九龙就闻出来了，这哪是什么混着奶味的香水，这奶味就是从自己的宝贝师哥身上发出来的。他将张九龄的大褂解开，就看到里面的衬衫胸前已经晕湿了一片，王九龙好奇地往前凑，用舌头隔着衣服就对着自己是个乳头用力一吸，嘴里竟然真的有了甘甜的乳汁。  
与此同时，还有张九龄的惊呼，腿下一软差点就站不住了，还好被小男友急忙地捞上来，一把把他放在洗手池上坐着。  
“老大，这是怎么回事？”王九龙嘴上这么问着，手上的动作却没有停，手伸进了衬衫里，把另外一边还没有掉下来的化妆棉轻轻地扯掉了。他拿出湿漉漉的几片化妆棉，张九龄看着他的眼神就知道他想干什么。“不许舔这个，谁知道这化妆棉有毒没毒，等会棉花进嘴了也不好受。”  
说完了才想起了王九龙问他的问题，皱着眉头想了几秒，“我也不知道，今天早上突然开始的。难道就因为我昨晚说的楠楠太瘦了，让他多吃…”“点”字都还没说出来，张九龄就意识到自己说了什么傻话。果然他都能看到面前这只巨型白萨耶摩身后的尾巴了，听到这句话的时候眼睛都发亮了。  
“所以是给楠楠喝的？”虽然还没有等到答案，但是王九龙早就自顾自地掀开了衬衫钻进了衣服，舌头灵巧地把那些流在皮肤上的乳汁都舔了个干净。  
“死一边切，谁说给你的？”张九龄被他舔得都有反应了，只能在嘴上占占便宜，脑袋靠在墙上享受着男朋友给他的服务。  
“除了我，你还想给谁？”王九龙听着这话心里突然就来了一股火，哪怕知道师哥就是嘴上占占便宜，也觉得不痛快。他在衬衫里狠狠地咬住了师哥左边的乳头，这边的化妆棉早早就掉了，蹭了衣服一个多小时早就肿得不行，还一直不停地流着奶。  
王九龙就像刚刚出生的婴儿一样，痴迷地吮吸着师哥的乳房，舌头和奶汁之间还有啧啧的水声。师哥的乳房真的太舒服了，软软的一个大小也是刚刚好，并没有女性那样的夸张，也不是男性那种松垮垮或者硬邦邦的胸，就是两个软软的小馒头，白白嫩嫩的。  
王九龙从衬衫里出来，嘴边还有蹭到的奶汁，和张九龄接了个吻，手上则开始抚慰起师哥的阴茎。这东西早就在被舔的时候就开始硬了，在他还凑着师哥的胸吸个没完的时候就已经顶着自己了。  
王九龙让张九龄自己咬住衬衫，一只手撸弄着张九龄的的几巴，另一只手则揉着师哥的胸。嘴上也没闲着，还在吮吸着师哥的乳房，等到一边已经吸不出奶了，才温柔地含着那艳得跟樱桃似的乳头，极为珍视地亲了亲师哥。  
张九龄第一次这么强烈地感受到来自胸前的快感，之前都是靠着前列腺或者前面高潮，这一次却因为乳房而有了晕眩的感觉。他的声音全部被堵在他的衬衫里，津液已经把牙齿咬着的那一部分完全弄湿了，红色的布料上那一片深色的布料显得格外的色情。他不是不可以用手提着衣服，但是他的手还抱着王九龙的脖子，他不想松开他。  
王九龙转向了另外一边的乳房，虽然这边没有被衣服摩擦过，但是也被王九龙手上的茧子磨了十来分钟了，早就硬得充血了，王九龙只是这么轻轻地一吸，就能感受到嘴里全都是甜美的奶汁。他再次被这种体验弄到痴迷，趴在张九龄的胸前就这么一直吮吸着，卫生间里只有他啅着张九龄的乳房的声音，和那些隐藏在衬衣里张九龄的已经变了调的充满情欲的闷哼声。  
王九龙粗糙的舌苔一直挂着乳头上的小孔，试图吸出更多的奶汁来，这味道真的是太好了。为了奖励自己的师哥，手上的活也没有停，一直撸着师哥的龟头，修剪整齐的指甲压着铃口。张九龄被上下夹击，早就没有了思考的能力，胸前被吸得又痛又麻，可是很快又有了肿胀的感觉。胯下的阴茎也被师弟的大手包裹着，充满疼爱地套弄着。  
张九龄胸前的奶很快就又流了出来，王九龙这个还没吃饱的孩子又赶紧凑了上去。他知道师哥的高潮快到了，加快了手上的速度，对待那两颗乳头也是越来越不温柔。随着他重重地一吸，张九龄上面喷奶下面射精，王九龙是嘴上灌满了奶手上也糊满了精液。  
大旺仔很开心地将自己嘴里的奶吞了，又把自己的手举在面前。其实精液的味道并不好闻，一股子檀香味，可是只要是师哥的肯定就是香的。  
王九龙当着张九龄的面把自己的手指一根根地舔干净了，把这个还处于贤者模式的男人都给看臊了，“行了行了，楠楠别舔了。”说着就想把王九龙的手拉过来放在水龙头下冲一冲。  
没想到王九龙却是把张九龄的手也一起抓了过来，和他的五指紧紧扣在一起，一边舔着师哥的手指与指缝，一边把自己手上的精液全给舔完了。  
“净这个。”张九龄用另外一只手捏了捏王九龙的脸，然后被他抱着下了洗手池。  
师哥被师弟整个从后背环住，在洗手池前帮师哥整理妥当。好在两人都不止带了一套衣服来，而且之前在剧场里也不小心落下了衣服，这倒没什么愁的。  
只是，楠楠今晚好像也才喝了奶。  
“师哥，你看看小楠楠怎么办？”说着就对着怀中的人一顶，胯下的东西带着滚烫的温度顶到了师哥。  
“净这个净这个，回家再说。”  
张九龄在王九龙面前向来没有原则，要说唯一的原则，那就是必须得宠着楠楠。  
他转过身来和王九龙接了一个很温柔的吻，手环住了王九龙精瘦的腰。  
如果这样能把王九龙喂胖点，那倒也没关系。  
“楠楠记住了，师哥最爱你，你是师哥心里唯一的放在心上的小朋友。”  
“老大，我也爱你，你也是我的小朋友。”


End file.
